Angel's vs Demons
by mzdestiiny1
Summary: Sequel to the day I die I will live again.Freak accidents are happening across the world. Zoey must look to the past to find clues to preventing a war. The balance of light and darkness is shifiting, and only one being, choice can tip the scale. But who?
1. Discovery

This Story is a Sequel of my other story **THE DAY I DIE I WILL LIVE AGAIN **So If your just reading this story now, **DON'T **

Because you won't get it.

Anyways Enjoy people

Mzdestiiny1 =)

**STARKS POV **

"you bitch" Kalona yelled. "You. Think. You can tell me what. To. Do!" with every word said the volume got louder.

"I'll kill her Kalona" Neferet yelled 10 times louder than Kalona.

"She deserves to die, she needs it Death" Neferet said still yelling

There was another pause Stark waited for the next sound of Chairs and other hard things being thrown around.

"Stop doing that!" Neferet Barked.

Stark was just about ready to go up there and defend his Queen.

" You wanted this to happen now you've got it" Kalona shouted at her.

"I didn't" she retaliated

"you asked for it" Kalona bellowed. There was a loud thud on the floor he must of hit her again.

Kalona had gotten a lot more violent, since his return to Capri. He stormed around the place slamming a lot of things, when ever

Neferet mention about getting rid of Zoey he didn't talk to her about it, instead he just ended the conversation with a punch or yelling.

"Pathetic" Stark mumbled to himself, while he paced up and down in the window less concrete room.

"Me forced to hide here, from a Fucking bird man" he hissed in the dark room.

Neferet had told Stark to wait down there while Kalona was here.

There was another sound of glass being smashed again from upstairs, the two of them had been arguing for hours.

Most of the important facts Stark didn't hear.

His Patience was wearing thin he couldn't wait any longer, how long would this take? don't they ever rest!

The moment he finished his ranting to himself.

There was silence, he smile breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the table in the middle of the room, just as his eyes collapsed.

'Smash' yet another glass vase being smashed against the floor. Stark's eyes imdentently fluttered open,

"I guess not"

"That body doesn't belong here" Neferet roared.

Then memory hit, quickly Stark jumped off the table at the sudden remembered the body

in wrapped in darkness hovering just above him.

He glance up at the celling to check if it was there, the thing gave him the creeps. It was sort of like the feeling of watching a

seriously scary film and then getting freaking escorted to the bathroom or not liking to face away from windows. That sort of feeling.

The lifeless body was wrapped in dark painful tendrils piecing the skin, completely covered in it, no skin was visible.

Why was it there? why not bury it?

The sound of footsteps approaching brought Stark back to reality fast enough, so that he could grab his bow from the corner on the other side of the room.

Then retreat like a crazy headless chicken into the Black steel locker, He shut it behind him twisted round to look through the little slits.

The latch was broken so he could easily escape if he wanted to.

Kalona was the first to walk through the door. He marched to the table looked up at the body smiled at it,with a very wicked but dazzling smile.

He then glanced round the room as if exspecting to find something.

Neferet walked in the room looking more than a little petrified, she rubbed the sides of her naked arms nervously wincing a little like she'd been

hit.

She stood quite far behind him, She stared up at the body on the ceiling.

"Why are you keeping it here, there is know use for it if the council should find-" Neferet said

Kalona cut her of and turn to look at her.

"If the council should find out then I will tell them and they will believe me, just like all weak mortals do"

Kalona said while gazing at the body again.

"we" Neferet corrected him.

"exscuse me" he snapped back.

"we" she repeated as she raised her chin, straighted her posture and walk round the table to face the immortal.

"there is no We in this Neferet just I end of discussion" he said in a calm voice Stark didn't expect to hear It almost sounded soothing.

"Of couse there is we are planning our future together, our world together" She sounded a little desperate. But firm.

Kalona chuckled to himself before addressing her again,he wrenched his gaze to meet hers. They Stared at each other for it felt like years.

It was Kalona who broke the staring competition by glancing, up at the body again, then back down to Neferet.

"We are not a married couple, Neferet understand that there are somethings I keep to myself, this is my business" He pointed to the body.

she had her back to me so I couldn't read her facial expression.

"If we are planning a new world for us I think right now its my right to know about this" she jerked her head up at the body.

"you have no right" Kalona said his face twisted into a look of hate.

"right now your business is mine" She said calmly.

Kalona slammed his fist on the table making both Neferet and Stark jump.

"my business is my own Neferet! let this be the last time I have to waste my breath telling you that" He barked at her.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to make you angry"she said seductively while slowly sliding round the table.

"think before you acted then!" his voice was still harsh, it was like being whipped.

"I will try that" Neferet said in a slow whisper while enclosing the gap between them.

She ran her soft hands up his chest to his face, then through his hair, forcing him to look at her.

She tiptoed up to meet his face and brushed her lips against his, she kissed him. All to quickly Kalona pulled away from her.

It was like 0.01 seconds after she had kissed him.

"awaken him!" Kalona commanded her.

She stared at him, suspiciously while playing with her Auburn hair.

Kalona's eyes widen.

"I said awaken him don't let me repeat mysel-"

"why don't you touch me any more?" Neferet said "we don't even kiss"

ignoring her question he answered.

"awaken him!"

"answer me" she pleaded

"I will not argue with you woman awaken him!" He yelled at her

"Its her isn't it?" she yelled "its Zoey" she sounded like she was about to cry.

"I will not argue with you about this!" he shouted back.

_that's just great, they brought the fight down here, at least before I had room now im stuck in a locker. _Stark thought.

She stared up at the body while mumbling something Stark couldn't quite hear. Then the dark tendrils let go of the body and it fell onto the table.

"I loved you" she said without taking her eyes of the body.

The darkness then fell onto the body and kind of tied it down, pinning it to the table.

"my sons come to me, Shio, Nyia, Lith, Shino, Rephai-" He paused on Rephaims name remembering that his son was not with him, but continued.

"and Shadow" his voice was slightly sad.

The five Raven mockers suddenly appeared in the room, they bowed their heads.

"father" they all hiss together.

Kalona jerked his head to the table, they all gathered round it.

Stark saw the dark tendrils start to slide of the unconscious body and into the ground. The minute the last of it left, the unconscious body woke!.

The five raven mockers pulled the body down pinning it on the table,just like what the dark tendrils things... just did.

"Why, Why have you brought me hear"

_shit _Stark thought, he knew that voice, but he couldn't remember whose it was.

"You get in the way" Kalona said in a calm matter-of-fact tone.

"of what" the voice spat back

"me and my mate" Kalona answered. He said the last word soft.

"You made love to Zoey!" Neferet practical yelled.

All of the Raven mockers heads snapped up to look at their father.

"I did" he said softly.

There was a split second of silence before the body on the table flapped viciously at Kalona, the Raven mockers quickly pulled and tugged at the body.

Then Stark saw a arm appear from the edge of the table, as the body had an fit under the hold of Kalona's strongest Sons. He literally was screaming desperate to grab a hold of Kalona.

Kalona on the other hand stood by and laughed. Stark stared mindlessly through the vents in the locker at the scene.

The screaming still cared on, it was join by the raven mockers as two of them was burnt by a flame Stark didn't see.

They were now crumpeling on the floor in agony Neferet was putting their fire out.

When the two of them let go It was enough for the body to then lunched off the table at Kalona. throwing the remaining Raven mockers of balance.

The figure moved to quickly it was to fast for Stark to see him.

but he had established that they both look equally strong.

He saw the fallen angel restrain, the figure on the wall besides the locker Stark was hiding in, still Stark could not see him.

"by the name of Nyx if you weren't, immortal I would kill you" The voice Whispered to Kalona

"you can't even beat me in a fight" Kalona beamed back. In the most Gracefully but death blowing way. Kalona Smashed the body against the locker,causing it to fall side ways.

Then from what looked like from the floor, Kalona twisted round fluently while holding the unidentified body and slammed it head first on the table,causing it to brake from the powerful blow. Kalona did what looked like some weird hand thing... and dark mist started to pouring from his hands, he looked down at the body that was now being held by the Raven mockers again, and throw the mist at it, there was a deafening cry and the body was thrown up to the celling again and wrapped in darkness.

Kalona Stared up at it, his eyes brighten then he practically ran to the door before opening it.

Neferet said " where are you going? to that bitch again!"

Kalona Slammed the door shut, turned and hissed at her.

In flash he was holding her up against a wall by shoulder's.

"you dare insult me like that again and you'll pay for it with your life!" Kalona said harshly

"You can't kill me im immortal" She argued back.

The Raven mockers laughed and so did Kalona.

"there are somethings far worse than death" Kalona said "insult me again and ill show them to you..."

he trailed off, and like she was a object, he dropped Neferet in a heap on the floor. She moaned as she rubbed her swore shoulder blades.

Kalona then pivoted his head, and slowly looked over his right shoulder .

He then lifted his head, narrowed his eyes, and sniffed the air like a blood hood. He griped his fist so tight his knuckles turned ghostly shade of white.

The Raven mockers instantly stopped laughing, and followed there fathers action.

silence...

"Mortal" Kalona said in a slow ,deep, whisper.

Stark felt behind him for his bow and arrow 'Snap', he froze.

_shit,_

_shit,_

_shit _

_and more shit. _

"you brought a mortal here" Kalona addressed Neferet.

"I-I" she stuttered Kalona cut her off.

"don't defend it!" Kalona said.

He paused.

"don't you have some where else to be" Neferet said trying to distract him from finding Stark.

Kalona clicked his fingers, his son's stalked towards Neferet gripping her mouth shut.

Neferet struggled against their hold blinking rapidly as there grip on her tightened.

A sneer touched the corners of his lips as he peered straight at Stark.

"Mortal" he growled.

_Shit! _

Stark closed his eyes. The immortal was now closing in.

Kalona was more than dangerous,

more life threatening.

Now it was the end for Stark.

Bang!

Hope you like people.

Review it please.

Mzdestiiny1 =)


	2. mission not impossible

Stieve Rea POV

Blood.

Stevie Rea's eyes immediately opened.

Blood.

How long had it been since she had tasted the sweet liquid? months maybe even years.

She turned in her king sized bed. And sighed

Her sharp night vision quickly identified his black raven wings lucking in the darkness behind him.

Rephaim.

He was perched on the window sill Staring out the window.

I stirred, and whimpered from the pain in my throat.

"I did not mean to wake you" he said softly. As turn to face me.

"you didn't" I croaked,the pain was killing me _argh_ it was to much I was glade my words even made sense to my own ears.

_Take hisss, drain it from him, it wont kill him he isssss half immortal remember. _

_from the looks of it more immortal than mortal. _A strange sinister, voice said

"No!" I roared.

Rephaim eyes widen with shock, he blinked rapidly, then open his wings and glided towards me in seconds he griping me, by the arms angshiously with his soft warm hands, Staring into my eyes.

"are you well, is something wrong"

As he said the words his scarlet blazing eyes transformed into a beautiful Golden-brown color.I shook myself mentally while gazing into his warm eyes, they were so pretty I actually hated him for having them. My breathing was coming in fast, and my lungs burned in the angry fire.

I had to take deep breaths trying to catch the little oxygen left in the air.

"Stevie Rea" Rephaim grasped my arms more tightly, he was shaking a little now.

Then I heard it, I stared out the window trying to ignore the alluring beating of the drums, ringing in my ears.

_Ba-bum, Ba-bum, Ba-bum ,Ba-bum_

On and on the sounds went, then the whooshing of the blood as he moved more closer to me.

"Stevie Rea" Rephaim said pleading me to answer him.

_he is practically begging you to drink from him. You loved it before didn't you, _

_remember the taste, unlike anything you've ever tasted. You are imprinted, he is yours._

_So drink! _

Blinking back tears I forced my mouth to stay closed, while I winced and moaned,

in pain trying to shake away the mysterious voice in my head away.

_Drink, you want to you need to your a vampyre, he is your consort, its only natural_

_drink, drink drink! _The dark voice sang.

"No!" I shrieked even louder than before forcing Rephaim to tumble backwards.

I looked at him then and cried out in horror. The veins hidden under his tanned brown skin,was practically pulsing no-no jumping out from his skin. I immediately took the opportunity run too the door in horror swinging it open, and ran down the dark hall way.

I had to get away it was happening again I could feel the darkness inside me crawl its way through my mind,twisting it into sinister thoughts, thoughts that if I allowed to over power me it would control my actions. If that happened then I would loss every drop of my humanity, for good.

I had seen this before the months when I was a dirt New red fledgling hunting for humans, I saw this when ever I was crazy thirsty.

The monster in me was growing again.

"Stevie Rea!" Rephaim shouted after me. I heard a crash and knew that he had slammed into the door, trying to gain control so that he could turn after me. I twisted down a long flight of stairs, with tears streaming down my pale face, as I tried to pick up speed.

I had reached the outside porch like part of the palace he was hard on my heels, every second getting closer then I dived to the right trying to shake him off. He moaned in frustration, I ran towards the dark tree just outside the dorm rooms.

But my sudden turn had slowed me down and Rephaim, grabbed me by one arm, and pulled me to the ground with such force, that I laid flat on my back whimpering, from the shock.

I was shaking as he climbed on top of me pinning me to the grassy earth blow us. I cried out as his pulsing finger tips softly brushed my tears away caressing my cheeks as he did it.

" tell me what is wrong" he cried.

"R-Rephaim" I whimpered.

"Yes" he whisper back.

he inched closer to me, and craned his neck so his face was just above my ear.

_Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum ,ba-bum_ His pulse was beating much more louder.

_Drink_ the voice whisper in a hushed tone. _he is all yours._

_Ba-bum, Ba-bum, Ba-bum ,Ba-bum. _

"P-please" I cried I was shaking violently under his hold.

_Blood. _my mentally voice though, he stiffed and laughed "that's all" he brushed his fingers over my lips, then he forced my nail to slash his neck, still slightly chuckling he lowered his neck to my lips.

_Drain him _the voice sang.

"no!" I screamed.

Rephaims head shoot up and his golden brown eyes stared at me with worry.

"I'll kill you" I forced the words from my lips,to explain my sudden outburst.

"your in pain" he argued back. "im in pain, ease my pain drink from me"

Before I could say another word, his warm pulsing blood was flowing down my throat; soothing the pain. I moaned in the heated pleasure he gave me, and dug my nails into his neck, trying to pull him even more closer. He pulled my waist up to his rubbing my thighs, breathing harder than ever. He shuddered as I licked the wound forcing more blood to gush out is already waterfall flowing cut.

He sighed with peacefully

"That's right heal us both" his voice was slow raspy whisper.

"so this is where my son spends his time"

Rephaim immediately jerk off me and stood, he pulled me up to stand with him.

"father?" he said in disbelief

Kalona jumped gracefully from the dark tree in front of us. While folding his wings he glided towards us, and stopped about 10 paces away from us.

'Rephaim gasped in surprise, and slowly approached his father,as if it was a magical dream.I griped his arm forcing him to stay with me, but kept his gaze,on his father, looking mesmerised by his presences.

Kalona narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist, he turned from Rephaim and looked directly at me. His amber were now in laced with red, as he watched me.

"with a mortal!" he finished.

My breath caught and I felt Rephaim tense beside me. Kalonas eyes blazed red like hell's fire. His muscular arm trembled as if

he tried his hardest to hold back his rage.

"what do you think I should do?" He asked still staring at me.

"Fathe-" Kalona waved his hand instantly cutting Rephaim off.

"Not you" he growled "what do you think I should do" his voice boomed.

"kill her, kill her, kill her" dark voices echoed in the still air between us.

"excellent choice my son's" he smirked. Out of nowhere five Raven mockers appeared behind Kalona, hissing as they drew nearer towards us. Both Rephaim and I crouched into a protective stance. waiting for ower deaths.

"you will do no such thing!" said a smooth attractive powerful voice said.

There was a flash of a blinding white light it engulfing every thing in it's power, It came from right behind me. I had to shield my sensitive eyes from the powerful light, That bounced of the raven mockers. They all hissed and started to back down towards the dark tree.

Then everything turned white.

Starks POV

Stark crept along the dark hallway's in the palace,he climb up the twisted stair case. And swiftly slid down another hall, lurking in the shadows away from the rising moonlight.

_"Remember my love they must not see you"_The soft voice told him.

Stark smiled at the warmth it gave him. "Of course my Queen" .

He half ran down the hall searching eagerly for the right room. _142 no, 157 no. Yes 181 _His inner exasperated voice thought.

He turned the knob on the door slowly.

"Merry meet!" Low voice said.

Stark felt as if he had just up out of his skin. He jumped so high that he hit the door frame with a _thud_,and landed on the floor whimpering,from the pain. He cursed under his breath when he realised it was his alarm he made at 2 in the morning, just a week ago.

He hissed at the pain that pounded on top of his head,he lifted both his hands on top of it almost looking like he was shielding him self in a fight, from being kicked the face.

"Heal me" He commanded. His hands instantly started to inflame with black fire, he breathed in sharp breaths, then while letting go of his head he flicked the flames away, while he kneel in front of the door. He then remembered the large cut's that wrapped around his neck, and wipped down his chest.

"Kalona!" Stark hissed then spat on the floor.

He made for the door again, but before opening it he reached into his pocket to switch off his cell phone,cursing again at how idiotic he felt. He slowly whipped the door open and walked into the dark room. He then turn his back on the room and closed the door behind him.

His first sight was the open drapes he scowled at them. His silent foot steps skipped towards the open drapes and closed them, hiding him from the outside world. Stark then directed his gaze to the lump of the figure in the bed. He stood silently griding his teeth together waiting for the next set of soft snores to start again.

he turn his head to side and examined the sleeping figure on the bed. A fierce smile twisted on his face, As he thought of how easy his mission was.

The snoring started again and Stark glided to the side of the bed and took a deep breath drawing in the scent of the figure,_delicious_ he thought he bared his white fangs.

Then he crouched behind the beds railings in twined his hands through the gaps and smothered the sleeping body,It immediately woke. He commanded darkness to his hands again as, the figure struggled under his grip, then it stopped.

Stark watched as his dark power flowed into the almost dead body. He laughed a spine chilling laugh, and hosted the unconscious body over his shoulders.

He closed the door behind him and strolled down the hall smiling to him self.

_"You have done well my love, now finish and return back to me, your mission is far from over" _Neferets voice drifted through His head.

"yes my queen"

Stark set the body outside the door of his next victims dorm room, and slid through the door and got to work again.

**and this is where** I **end my chapter. Sorry it was so long **

**but please review**

**no more silent alert things k people. **

**Bye for now **

**Mzdestiny1 =) **


	3. A feeling

zoey pov

I woke up flat on my, Feeling around on what felt like wet grass. A warm light breeze lingered on my cheek. I lifted my hand and placed my ring and index finger on the place, where it touched me. But the warm touch was replaced my freezing cold ones. I sighed while pulled my self up on my butt, With another sigh I opened my heavy eye lids. Shock, was the first to touch my lips.

Here I was in what seemed like a deep sereen, perfect picture of paradise. I was on the outskirts of a lush green Valley. gawking at it from the side lines, of a shadow of a dark oak tree. The view was perfect it was a divine picture.

where could I start. It sloped on each side like hills on either side of the place, but tiny hills only rising a little. The valley was split in two, on one side dark evenly cut grass crawled from the top of the tiny hill. just above it was little yellow specks, of dust just hovering there whizzing around doing nothing. the child within me, the seven year old told me it was Tinkerbell's fairy dust, giving the simple grass a magical affect.

The river separated the rest, it was unnaturally beautiful. light brown Autumn leaves floated down the dark blue reflection of the sky. And now and then little green Lilly pads would twirl like ballerina's down narrow stream like river. It reflected every thing back in a whole new perspective. And the fairy dust skipped across it like a pebble bouncing of its surface.

On the other side of the river were light green Rosemary bushes stretching right down the bank, out of sight. On either side of the valley where rows of tall dark pine trees, shielding my eyes from the outside world. They grew taller and taller, almost desperate to touch the silver full moon enlightening the rich deep blue sky. It lighten the whole place give the tranquil picture just the right touch of magic.

Snapping my mouth closed I stepped out of reach of the shadow and into the valley. I stopped mid in track diggin my naked toes in the wet dew grass. The warm wind fell on my bare shoulders, I smiled.

I felt myself frown bare shoulders? my gaze traveled down my body. Kalona! wonderful the dress was but I'd seen it before. on our first one on one dream, A-ya's dress.

Just as I was about to open my mouth. a silver light caught the conered of my eye. I followed the light right to the middle of the valley. It was a throne simple crafted throne made of marble.

"well while Im here I might as -"

I sat on the throne man it was comfy, I suddenly felt sleepy. It was supposed to feel hard but it was soft like pillows. I felt my heavy eyes lids shut. I breathed in the smell of the earth letting it comfort me.

"enjoying your throne young one"said a hush humorous whisper.

My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of throne.

"Draco!"

I twirled around, he stood a metre away from me his grey wings shivered. He smiled softly at me, as I sprinted towards him.

"What happen to you" I said in a whisper into his chest.

I traced the long gashes up his chest, and brushed my palms over his bruised shoulder blades. He winced and his breathing started to become uneven and heavy. He whimpered as I traced the open gashes to his hands. My gaze traveled up his broken body to his face, his eyes were closed and I could see the wetness of tears on his eyelashes. He had been crying, I pulled my free hand up to his face, and pulled it down to my face.

"what happen Draco?"

His only anwser was a sigh.

"Let me help you" I said trying to reason with him. He shock his head but said nothing.

"I..." unsure I could even say the words something was pulling them back, the words felt wrong. It felt as if I had no right to say them.

"you what?" he whispered back.

"I... I l-love you" my voice was more than trembling.

His eyes slowly open the liquid gold where swimming in salty tears, he shock his head again.

"feels wrong doesn't it?" his voice was blearily above a whisper.

"yes" I pulled my face from his ashamed of the truth I hated to hear. I knew before I had loved him why did it feel so wrong now.

"because of the bond you formed with Kalona" he answered my mental question.

I stared at our join hands I didnt want to let him go.

"I'm sorr-"

"it was my fault had I left you this wouldn't of happened, I did this to us" his voice was harsh.

"I made the bond it was my lips, it was me"

I dared to look at his broken face a long cut slide from his right eyebrow down his eye to his cheek.

As his tears crossed the bloody cut he winced an bared his white teeth.

"let me help you" he nodded and fell to the ground.

I climbed on top of him and whipped the tears off his cheek, he was breathing a lot harder. I licked at his open wound on his cheek, he shivered at the touch. And his hand quickly found my sides he grabbed them tighter as I worked on his chest, his blood just kept coming. Next thing I knew we were both moaning in pleasure.

"drink more my love" his deep chocolate voice rapped round me.

I kept going for what seemed like hours, I felt so happy so peaceful with him. I intended on pleasing him some more. So I softly kiss up his neck to his jaw line. he stroked my hair back from my face. As licked up his neck again.

"Zoey I love you" I stopped mid in-track to stare up at him, He gazed at the sky above us.

"we can fix this my love it takes two of us, but a whole lot of you"

Draco then arched him self on to his forearms, Sadness covered his face.

"how?"

"He will still remain in your life you can not part from him". I stared at the distant silver moon.

"I'm so sorry" I meant it I really did.

"don't apologize for my mistake" he said all to quickly

"in a way I know you will always be safe, he loves you and so do I but maybe more than I"

"no he doesn't" I said, impossibly how could Kalona be capable of love.

"he was ready to fight me again, even with the goddess warning of destruction he did it"

"how do you know that?its not true why didn't she" there so many questions I wanted answered.

"he has your heart, your soul. A deep connection you can not brake one without distroying the other, you share your life with him and he does with you, Nyx couldnt distroy you".

"you know a lot about this" I said "how can you fix it then"

" I can not fix it you both must live, but my act is selfish, the most selfish thing I've ever done in my life, I can not loss you. The gods say that a person is born only because of the existence of another, like a missing puzzle piece. Rare it is but not impossible one soul can share with two others, I believe you can be that person Zoey"

My heart froze in my chest, I could have two soul mates.

"will you be my soul mate Zoey"

My feelings came back, I felt them again.

"I love you" we both said in a perfect harmony.

It happened something in side me warmed the in sides of my body. He felt it too, magic started to swarm around us

the fairy dust gathered from the river and the grass and danced around us. We smiled so hard that it was seriously started to hurt.

We made a bond,and this time I truly loved it.

Kalonas POV 

"you have threaten the existence of this earth-"

A dead feeling hit Kalona then he felt the warmth of his bond between Zoey then it disappeared.

"no" he roared and ran from his Son's and the bright figure.

"i'll deal with them later" He thought as he launched into the air.

"father" he hared the cries of his sons an knew they had followed.

He dived through the broken wide window of the bedroom He left Zoey in, and landed on a nail. He cursed under his breath

and hissed while freeing it from his foot.

"father!" his son's cried. As they landed in the broken room.

"be quiet!" Kalona shouted back.

They winced at his outburst and almost crumpled to the ground in fear.

"gather the broken shards and throw them away" Kalona order his sons.

He turned to white king sized bed careful not to crush any glass on his way. There she laid in peace on the bed, he pulled the white sheets back. And stroked her soft smooth arms. He bent kissed her shoulder, then stroked her cheeks. She sighed and stirred and mumbled, grumpily.

_such a teenager _he thought to himself.

He pulled her dark hair from her face, and stared at his beautiful mate, Kalona had not felt this way about any woman since Nyx. He loved her, he knew she didn't feel that way, but the feeling would grow in time.

He then made a scilent oath to himself. Nothing would ever hurt her again her pain was his, he would do everything in his power to make her happy. He breathed in her scent she smelled of flowers, and a confusing bubble strong scent.

_must be one of the human products. _

He tucked the sheet back over her arm and sat on wicket chair across the room, humming The song A-ya sang to him centuries ago, he smiled to himself as he watched the moon.

"bless be Nyx thank you for Zoey, I will make her happy". He closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. what's the word?

**Yeah I Know I haven't updated in years but I have A REASONABLY GOOD EXPLANATION Exams!**

**Last yr in school so these ones count. **

**And trust me it hurt me more not to write, than it hurt not being able to read.**

**Kalona POV **

"My love I think it would be best if we return to the council meeting together" I whispered from the bed.

I watched as my A-ya paced back and forth insanity fast from on side of the room to another,chewing her lips. Her beauty was baffling everything she did made her more attractive. She wore her hair in long

silky waves all the way down to her waist. For clothing a black mini dress. And black and sliver heels, and the ropes twisted all the way up to her knees.

She stop abruptly, while clenching her knuckles. Slowly she lifted her head from the floor.

"absolutely no way in hell im going out in public with you"

I chuckled lightly as moved from the bed to Zoey. Seeing her this way was amusing I had to admit, her threats to me were prickles on my skin. No marks or scars were left. She reminded me so much of a kitten. Soft and gentle, never doing to much damage as it played with others.

_yes! my kitten _I thought as I brushed my hand over her cheek.

"I'm not your kitten,I'm not your anything" she snapped, and began to pace once more.

"but you are my love, settle your self you are restless, let me ease your anxiety" I said in a hushed whisper.

She stopped then, and turn to me a frown fix apon her young face, her golden eyes sparkled from the tears that held them.

"where is he?" her voice was harsh.

I raised a brow for affect, he was immortal just like me I couldn't destroy him like the boy. Draco would not stand in the way any longer,

I would bined his body to darkess for ever if I had to.

There was a light breeze as I looked up I saw Zoey at the open door peering at me.

" The council is waiting, once this whole thing is over we will back to our normal lives" Zoey said in a flat emotionless tone.

Then shut the door after her.

_This well never end _

I smirked and followed after her

**Zoeys POV**

"Jack where's Damien, no where is everyon-" I said as I sat next to Jack in the Cathedral.

"The Vampire High council"

We both sighed as Erce gave us sharp looks while mouthing the words "stand up"!. I mentally rolled my eyes at her and stuck my tongue out as she turned,

to look behind her. The whole room immediately fell silent, as all seven of the High council members joined the us. As before beauty and power made them shine out from the rest of us.

I then heard two others breathing reached the hall, and one strong heart beat, and I instantly knew Kalona and Neferet had entered. I looked over to where I'd last seen them take their places before. I felt my breath caught as I starred at Neferet, Her brilliant Auburn hair had turned Dark red, her skin pale white. Making her even more beautiful than before. _Immortal_screamed in my for Kalona a god in our presents, half dress as always nothing else could be said.

"Merry meet" Duantia call to the hall drawing my attention back the council.

"Merry meet" the vampires replied in harmony.

"I, Duantia call us to order. May Nyx lend her wisdom and guidance to us"

"May Nyx lend her wisdom and guidance to us" All the Vampires responded.

Duantia ushered with her hand to sit, and we all did including the Council.

"We call for the one who supposedly calls her self Nyx incarnated, we have further questions for you, since you decide to leave when you felt as if you had the right to do so"

Duantia said with a sharp scarcastic tone.

Neferet smiled apologetically at Duantia, like a child being told of for taking a cookie without asking.

"Merry meet" Neferets tone was hushed but confident. The Council bowed, and she did the same.

"The council would like to hear more of your past, we feel we could gather more information, so we could pass on the right judgment that is needed".

Neferet nodded and smile softly.

"My human life was far from pleasant, My mother past on when I was young and my father never married again, instead he would seek pleasure from myself as punishment for my mothers absents. Her voice slowly lowered to a whisper. "Nyx was my rescuer the day I was marked was the happiest days of my life. From there on I prayed to the Goddess when ever I had the time,and that is why I see my self fit to be the next High priestes. I have devotion like no other."

Even though the room was silent it seemed to go even quieter. the silence, stretched on and on. "touching as it is Neferet you still gave us no insight as to how your relationship was formed as the goddess incarnated" Thantos said as her dark eyes swept over Neferet.

Neferet clenched her jaw, bowed her head, inaudible from the mortals that where sitting closer to her I felt my brows lift. As I heard a low threating growl escape from her mouth.

She slowly lifted her head, and turned to Kalona.

"Erebus the council recognizes you"

Kalona stood his wing slightly unfolded and his skin glowed in the moonlight.

"Merry meet" He bowed his head. The council did the same.

"What do you say to Neferets story is there something she missed, as her consort surly you have an insight to her passed" Thantos said questionably, her expression hard, and unfriendly.

Kalona's response was a soft smile directed straight at her, from the corner of my eye I could see he had softened her expression.

"Neferet speaks the truth, her past like mine unpleasant. But she did not tell you the rest of her tale, on the day she evoked me from the Earth. Nyx appeared to her in a dream" he stopped and looked at Neferet. Duantia frowned but inched closer. "being a powerful immortal One of my gifts is being able to join a sleeping soul in there dream, and I did so with Neferet. Nyx praised her for awakening me from the earth, and then told her she will now be the walking form of her in this realm. her body is Nyx but her soul is Neferet".

He gestured to Neferet and she smiled back intimately to him.

Duantia answered."why were you not able to express your self Neferet why did you seek your consort to anwser for you?" She sounded alarmingly sharp.

"I felt if I spoke for my self it would be less likely for you to hear the truth in my words" Neferet responded shockingly quiet.

"very well" Duantia anwsered."We have one more question before a decision is made"

"Erebus you say when you fell from the goddess releam you came across a new mistress" I felt my stomach sink into my butt.

Kalona nodded.

"we recognised that person to be Zoey redbird am I correct?"

"not entirely Zoey is only one form of my old lover" Kalona answered truthfully.

"one form" Thantos repiled questionably.

A shuffle of mumbles rumbled through the crowed and the died down.

"Yes one form Her name was A-ya the Cherokee word for me, she was created to love me and she did just that. Created out of the Earth as a punishment to entrap me for my crimes.I explained before my past has be a bad one. She stayed with me through my time in Earth then she was gone, I thought forever but I was wrong.

When the time came and Neferet released me. I found the maiden to reincarnated through Fledgling high priestest Zoey Redbird"

All eyes were on me now, and the response were far from appropriate. Gasps of shock as my physical appearance let me down._damn immortality_I said to myself Kalona chuckled.

_stay out of my head_ I braked at him. _Never _he grined at me.

"Zoey Redbird the council recognizes you, and welcome back. If you don't mind me asking what happen to you, you look so so..." Duantia said gawked at me.

"Immortal" I said anwsering her.

"how?"

"is it really necessary that I answer that question?"

She closed her jaw and straightened up.

"my question is for you and Erebus" I nodded and she smiled. "I would like you two to stand together"

Neferet hissed under breath as Kalona and I stood before the High council. Inches from his skin I could feel the cold lust escaping from him. Kalona smiled down at me and quickly brushed his hand down my arm. making me shiver. stop it I mouthed.

"What is your relashionship with Erebus now?"

I felt my mouth open but before the words could jump off my tongue Kalona answered "Zoey and I are a mated pair"

Uproars of disbelief lifted from the watching crowed, whimpers from Neferet rang in my ears, The High council whispered there judgment about the statement.

"Im not suprised they look like a pair anyway"

"Its to be expected Neferet is lying Kalona and Zoey are more of a match"

"if anything Zoey is Nyx incarnated she is truly unusually she controls all five of the elements, and now survives the other world and comes back immortal"

"not to metntion the tattos i've seen nothing like it "

Then I heard it through all the talking. those words stood out from the rest.

Kalona whispered in my ears "you heard it too, my Love miraculous we are together. They think of are joining as meant to be, why not you, wherther you like it or not your mine"

Pain ripped through my body crawling through my veins, I screamed so loud all noise stopped. I felt my self shiver uncontrolably, and my body dropped to the stone cold floor,

"Zoey!" Kalonas voice was the closest to my ears. Everything started spinning. Then a dozen hands fell on me, by this time I was gasping for air. The floor seemed to be get colder and colder.

"Shes burning up!" I heard one of the vampires say.

Then hiss echoed around me and the hands left my side.

"Give her room" I felt Kalonas arms around all signs of lust gone from his skin.

whimpers were the closest to my ears now. Jack was there, probably snoting himself.

"Make it stop!" I screamed as the pain reached my stomach.

"please make it stop!"

**Starks POV**

All seven of them laid in the basement, Stark got out of bed, half limped to the chair where his clothes were left.

"reward my ass, I spent most of my day killing, If I'm gunna kill, I better get some blood out of it" He put on his boxers, and his pants then his open button shirt.

And limped out of the bedroom making his way to the kitched, Capri was to big for his liking.

"whats wrong with a simple house" he said in frustration as he crept round the hallway.

"Damn it" He raised his arms like a crazy person, and turn back round the corner. And down a long flight of stairs.

"kill them if you wish, don't draw any blood" Stark mimicked Neferets orders in a high woman-like voice.

"It was all fine until the last one" He mumbled he chuckled to himself, he thought he sounded like his great uncle Albert when there was no Turkey for Christmas.

"the sex is good but it anit that good Fuck!" He walked into the corner of a door right on his baby toe.

He then spent a good minute swearing at all doors in the world, and why the corners couldn't be round. He nudged the door open and stumbled over to the fridge,

ergly he golfed down two big bags of blood. Before leaving he took a bag of potato chips and made his way to basement.

Still frecked out about the body hovering over the ceiling he move as a far as he could away from it, to cheek the ones lying on the floor.

"Heart beats are strong, breathing is steady"

_Good if all goes to plan they'll be out of here by tonight_Neferet voice replied in his head. He spat on the floor and sneered at one of them.

"you better be useful without your fucking twin" he hissed. While examining Erin's pulse.

"gay boy's are always weak" he spat as he did the same with Damien.

"Goddess my ass" he whispered in Aphrodite ear.

He heard the basement door slam. He jerk up and spun round to face the entrance. A raven mocker appeared through the darkness peering at him with his Scarlet red eyes.

"you are not to be down here" he inspected the room as if he thought some one else was here.

"don't tell me what to do Neferet told me to cheek on them" growled Stark

"watch your mouth boy. If anything goes wrong in here then its your head not mine, father said. The queen means nothing to us the biggest threat right now is father when hes angry, so I suggest you finish up carefully and leave" He spoke softly

"thanks" Stark replied. and gestured to the raven mocker.

"Shio fathers second born" Shio hissed

Stark nodded his oppression. And left the room, He walked to towards the entrance of Capri.

"this better be worth it, Only 67 more to go"

He put on his jacket and set of, for his long hunt.

**Tell me what you think =)**

**MzDestiiny1 **

**Leave a review Please**


	5. so it begins

**This is the chapter where everything gets started yeah finally. so people enjoy and please review. That includes you silent reader's**

**Stevie Rea POV**

The first thing I felt was cold drops of water leaking down my face. Then the next was the wet grass beneath me. Tormenting pain

ached in my left arm. My eyes snapped open and I gripped my shoulder, smothering the pain. "Not broken, I just slept funny". I thought out loud.

I sighed as remembered were I had fallen asleep. "**In my room"** ?. I reached down and ran the drenched grass through my fingers.

I turned my head slowly hoping no one had seen that i'd fell asleep out the palace grounds. A shard of sunlight hit my face as stared directly at the sun!.

"no!" I screamed

I scampered back so fast that I slammed myself into what felt like a rough concrete wall. I peered up and found my self starring into lush emerald green leaves. I looked up, following the trunk of one of the giant trees. It branched out above me, towering over me. As I watched leaves swayed in the wind i felt a sense of comfort. Sure I was alone but I felt the warmest feeling, I felt like singing?.

I diverted my gaze from the tree to left. The same tree fledged around a meadow. The grass smelt sweet, and looked freshly cut. The meadow was small. But perfectly round and filled with wild flowers - violet, yellow and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling sound of fresh water tumbling down rocks, a stream. The sun was sliding it's way through thick umbrella like-leaves directly above me, it filled the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. I felt myself being lifted to my feet. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air. The warmth of the sun brushed against my shoulders like a cotton blanket, I sighed contently. Stretching my arms away from my body I looked at the softness of my warm skin. Everything was in a whole new prospective, the way the moonlight glowed on my skin, was so distant to the way I felt towards rays of comfort I felt from the sunshine.

It felt good to be touched by the light again. I surrendered to it, and sank to the ground.

Then I realized something, where was Rephaim? what happen last night?.How the hell did I get here? and where was here?. Panic struck me like a bolt of lightning. I launched to my feet, spinning in all different directions, searching desperately for the door back to the reality. I felt my heart throbbing my chest.

Something was coming, and it didn't feel good. Suddenly the wind went cold, and the Strong Oaks began to sway violently in the gushing wind. The world fell dark. I grasped my hands over my shouldered rubbing them up and down. My checks froze in second, a cold warps of wind ran up my spine. I arched up and shivered. The stench of death clung to the air around me, poisoning my lungs with the intoxicating odour. The air began to beat slowly, like a heart. It made visible transparent ripples with every beat. The stench grew stronger, It burned the inside of my nostrils. I felt warm liquid flow from my nostrils and on to my naked arms. drip drop drip drop My blood.

From the side of the meadow clouds of mist-like darkness poured out of the jungle of trees. Into the meadow it came. I screamed in fear, the pulsing air began to beat faster. The sound of a thousand beating hearts flooded deep within my ears. I grasped my hands over them shielding them from the horrid cold sound.

Then out from the mist It came it slivered above the earth, unnaturally. A 12 foot black snake. Wishing back the moment I did it, my scream provoked it. The monster turn course, making its way towards, hissing wildly. I whimpered, as hot tears tumbled from my eyes.

" why snakes" I choaked out.

I fell back onto the grass the snake only a few feet away from me, scrutinizing me with eyes that burned with fire. Thin treads of darkness slivered from underneath the creature, lashing out at grass tearing at it. They were almost clones of the creature, thousands of them. All heading towards me. My breath caught, my tongue withered up dried out, and collapsed in my mouth turning into a useless muscle. Songs of desperate cries haunted the air around it. I grasped my teeth together so tight that it hurt.

The snake was an inch away from my face, glarring into my eyes. I muffled my cries.

"please don't killll me" I begged.

It watched me silently, its tongue slashed at me face, I cried out in agony and fell to the floor.

"Look at me" It's voice was rough, strong, and hushed.

I stared up at the monster.

"I know you, I knew you once when you left the living, and was born again. But you betrayed me. Turned to my brother. And shattered most of my power. I give you a choice Stevie rea. Return to me. Return to me and Ill give you power, have my blessing again. Return to the side of your Queen. Do her biding, make me proud "

As he spoke the last words a warmth hot air spiraled towards the giant snake, like tornado. It lifted it back into the air with a cry of terror, then exploded into a shower of sparks.

A growl rumbled from behind me, Then a howl. The serpent was gone and I was alone.

**Zoey's POV **

Everything slowly came into focus, My room I was back in my double bed. I blew my hair out of my face. I raised my hand to cover my tattoo .Wow it hurt.

"It will for a little while" Kalonas voice glided up my skin.

I lifted my head up off my pillow and and starred directly at him. The corners of his soft lips tilted up into a worried smile. He had on a dark button down shirt, and black jeans. I narrowed my eyes at his hands. He was holding something

He glided towards me. Avoiding my eyes he sat on the bed. "I was worried you would never wake"

he kissed my forehead, his cold heat slivered down my body.

"you were worried about me" I croaked "Im Immortal Kalona" I laughed.

He said nothing, I look up at him expectantly. Waiting for his answer. He unfastened the lid from a bottle in his hand and poured the blood, into the Crystal cups on to think of it when was the last time I drank blood? My throat was burning at the thought. He moved to my side and put the cup in my hand, in silence I watched his face, something about him had changed. He tighted the bottle and our eyes met, He smiled a weak smile then stroked my arm and helped me to sit up.

Kalona picked up the bottle again and poured it into another cup, I hadn't released he was holding.

"a-di-ta-s-di" He said the Cherokee word for drink then lifted my cup to my mouth. I gulped it down like I was drinking for my life. It was far from satisfying. It was almost disappointing. To my surprise Kalona then drank the blood from his cup.

"Kalona you drink blood?"

"It's a new habit I picked up" he answered sadly. My Mark started to burn again and I lifted my hand,to it. I felt so hot under my hands. I felt his hand push mine away and his took its place against my forehead, It was cool and just right.

"Why does it hurt so much" I questioned myself.

"Your a fully fledged vampire" He held a mirror to my face. My tattoos were just the same but deep purple.

"u-wo-du-hi A-ya you really are beautiful" he kissed my forehead

I felt tears trickle down my cheeks. Kalona brushed his hand over my tears, and I saw for the first time. My tattoos against his golden skin. I starred up him in shock, and pulled his selves up, I traced the purple tattoos up his arm.

"Kalona" I whispered.

"Zoey" he replied he closed he eyes. and breathed out my name.

What the hell happened ? I thought

"I changed with you" he breathed against my neck, "The goddess truly works in mysterious ways".

**Stevie rea**

I felt my body tremble in disbelief, few moments ago I was starting at the ultimate source of darkness. The very begin that twisted evil into the world.

And I survived. Everything was normal again. As If nothing had ever change.

My stomach fell my insides, went cold. I collapsed to the ground shaking in fear. The treat was gone but I felt numb.

"you fear something" a voice whispered in my ear.

I squeaked and lunched to my feet.

"Damn it Rephaim why? don't sneak up on me like that" I said in a raspy voice . My heart raced in my cold chest.

"Im sorry love I thought you knew I was there" His voice was soothing and sexy.

I avoided eye contact I knew the look on my face would portray me as a crazy person. I turned and stared at the distant trees.

"where did you go?" I asked

" hunting" he answered nonchalantly.

"you hunt?" I asked surprised.

A sigh escaped from him. moments later he had his warm arms wrapped around my small waist. He sighed once more and gently caressed my shoulder with

sweet kisses. He ran his smooth hands up and down my arms.

"There is so much I have to tell you " He whispered along the arch of my neck, where did he learn to be so seductive.

I groaned and whimpered, as he traced the tattoos on my neck.

The question nor ed at my chest.I couldn't take it anymore I just had to ask. "did you not see that" I blurted out. I spun round to watch him. his almost amber eyes locked in mine in an instant.

"you finally decide to look at me" he whispered.

Sweet Nyx he was beautiful. His skin tanned ,almost to a perfect to look at. His hair a beautiful contrast to his skin . It was as dark as night.

His nose was absolutely straight no lump. and his perfect pink lips tilted up over pearly white teeth. He grinned down at me, then I surprised myself by tracing my finger over his lips then down his neck and to his muscular chest. He stood over me peering down at me, with a mischievous smile plastered on his perfect face. As his face drew closer to mine, the question came to me again.

"did you not see that giant snake" I almost shouted. His face fell as he watched me worriedly.

"What snake?"

" That snake it was black and huge, it spoke to me, It knew my name" I pleaded him to understand. He stroked the side of my face, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

He left his hand there for a minute looking at my mark. I felt tears whelm up in my eyes, I placed my hand over his. After a few more moments he closed his eyes and spoke.

"what happened when the snake appeared to you" worry was smeared all over his rich voice "so you believe me yo-"

"Just tell me" he spoke hard, my face snapped up to watch him. I explain every thing to him. Fear and shock in laced his expression.

he spoke more to himself then to me. " so it begins"

**Don't forget to leave a review Im open to suggestions and phrase lol =) kidding. But still send some love till next time. **

**Mzdestiiny1 **


End file.
